Wish I were with you
by Snowys
Summary: As he moved around the room he got closer to the shower hearing the water running. This is good, he would catch her just as she was coming out. He peered in and saw a silhouette of her body behind the grey curtain he was not disappointed... Small story, with Deidara and Sakura pairing. Rated M, first fanfiction redone. might be a sequel, let me know in the reviews.


First I like to say that this is my first fanfiction and ya I maybe going to the deep end, in putting up an M rated story for my first fic but who cares! Flames are not accepted only critics, thank you and enjoy.

Also I do not own any rights to Naruto or anything related to them, if I did the world would be so screwed up in pairings :P

Also this will be OC

He slowly crept closer to the window, no one was there so he just opened the window and let himself in.

***I wish you were with me ***

"No use in knocking if they're not here."

As he moved around the room he got closer to the shower hearing the water running. This is good, he would catch her just as she was coming out. He peered in and saw a silhouette of her body behind the grey curtain he was not disappointed. He watched her wash herself, a huge blush crept behind his blonde hair.

"No." he thought I have to wait till she comes out.

She slowly got out, took her towel and wrapped it around her chest and headed to her room. He was in the corner waiting for her. He caught her wrist and pushed her on the bed, just hovering over her.

"De …Deidara." She was confused and shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you my cherry blossom."

She was freighted he decided to get off her. "Get out! I don't want you here". She was angry and reached for her kunai. He saw her action and grabbed it and threw it, it wedged itself beside the bathroom wall.

"Look you know why I am here un." Saying right into her ear, she shuddered.

Yes, she was attracted to him but that isn't her fault he practically seduced her the last time! Just thinking about that time in the woods made her shiver.

"I see you have remembered…. Why not continue from last time un." he chuckled.

"No." she said firmly.

"Oh come on you know you liked it…. plus I can tell you want more." He was right she was having dreams about him, she even spaced out about it at work, just thinking about it.

"Well un?" He inquired.

"…."

"So.. it's a yes then?" And with that he crushed his lips onto hers completely.

Sakura tried to push him off, it was no use he was too heavy. She gave in and closed her eyes. His tongue flicked her bottom lip for entrance. She granted it, their tongues swirled fighting for dominance he won.

-Flashback- * small fluff *

He had your pinned to a tree. He was thinking of killing her but he had gotten a better idea. He moved his hands down her waist and slipped his hand underneath her shirt teasing her hip. She gasped feeling herself shiver at his cold touch.

"What…. what are you doing?" She was confused and flustered.

"What? I think you like it un." He said in a husky voice.

"Shut up!" without knowing it, she kissed him back. He moved his hands on her ass and lifted her up onto his waist she wrapped her legs around him, the kiss still not broken. She moaned in his mouth, he let a sly smile out. He decided then to break the kiss.

"Well, well it seems you do like this Sakura un." with a huge smirk on his face.

"No it just happened." She tried to deny it. He placed her down on the ground her feet hit the grassy floor. He kissed her softly, and moved to his clay bird.

"Until next time we meet cherry blossom and I will make you mine" he smirked then left with no trace. Leaving Sakura with a shocked and freighted look.

"No, this can't be happening I have to forget about this." She ran off to find her teammates.

-End of flash back-* Lemon next X3 *

"So why don't we leave off from last time un?"

He slowly lifted her legs over his waist, and put her on the bed. He loved the scent of her she tasted like chocolate and mint. It overwhelmed him, crazed with wanting more of her he slowly pushed away some of the towel on her legs, and then ran his fingers up her thigh. She moaned in his mouth. He decided attacking her neck would be next. He took his lips and brushed them down her jaw. He made butterfly kisses down her neck. She gasped as he licked her ear and gave her a hicky. He lifted his head up to see her face she had a blush on her cheeks, her hair was still wet and she had lustful eyes. He smirked again and ripped off her towel she gasped and covered herself. He then took his shirt and pants off, only leaving his black boxers on. She blushed hard, not just from his chiseled chest but also his bulging erection.

She moved her hands, to his surprise she ran them up and down his chest, he tried to suppress a gasp. She then teased him at the hem of his boxers, lightly touching his erection. He moaned, a smirk played on her lips. He reached down to her.

"Hmm you are very skilled Sakura but I got something better un." She shivered and wondered what he would do next, but before she could think about it he moved his hand and pushed a finger in her, she lightly whimperd.

He silenced her with his mouth he pumped his finger in and out of her slowly, just so she could get used to it. He did the same with the second and third finger until she was moaning in his mouth. He went faster until he could feel her coming he pulled out just before she could come, he heard her whimper his name.

"Why…. did you…. do that!" she was frustrated he didn't let her come.

"Sorry un, I wanted to save that for the main course." chuckling in her ear.

She was about to say something until he grabbed her breasts and licked and sucked them. Swirling his tongue around the nipple. She tried to suppress a moan but she failed. Why is he doing this to her, she was in love with him but knew they could never be together. What makes the cake is that he will never know how she feels. Deidara looked at her she made a sad face and turned her head away.

"What's wrong?" he was concerned.

"….well I don't know how to say this" she was worried about his reaction.

Sensing something wrong , he wrapped his arms around her, she did the same.

"I know why un…. You think I don't know?" she had a confused look.

"Ever since I met you…. I had developed feelings for you." he looked away from her.

She took her hands and placed them on his cheeks. she kissed him lightly on the lips like a lover would. This action shocked him he saw her loving face.

"I love you Deidara, I know we can't be together but at least now I can give myself fully to you."

He loved this crazy and beautiful women, he kissed her gently on the lips she returned it back. He took his boxers off and climbed back on her, his skin crawled when they touched.

"I love you too." He smiled and she returned the smile back.

Then he suddenly thrusted into her, she gasped with the feel of him in her. Then he moved in her very slowly she had a distorted look on her, he kept that pace until he heard her say to go faster. He kept an fast even pace, her moans became louder and louder, he then thrusted into her hard at an animal pace, you could hear them moan and scream each others names.

"Deidara…. !"

"Sakura…. you feel so good unn."

"ohh…. Kami I'm about to come."

He lifted her legs over his shoulder to get a better angle in her. He thrusted so hard he thought he might break the bed. And then just as his last thrust, he exploded in her leaving both of them in bliss. He thrusted a bit more in her, he then flopped beside her, watching her come down from her high she was so exotic. She wrapped her arm around him.

"Please don't leave." She sounded exhausted.

"…." He started at her.

"Not until morning ok?".

"I will stay, only because you asked so nicely." He smiled.

"You didn't say un." She laughed.

"Un? What do you mean un?" He smirked at her.

He then said "I love your laugh Sakura." Her face lit up.

Sakura blushed a little she took the sheets and covered herself, Deidara did the same. They both slept in each others arms just as she was about to fall asleep she heard Deidara mutter something.

"I love you..." Closing his eyes.

"I love you too." A small smile played on her lips.

-The next morning -

The morning sun shown from the window, it cascaded down their forms. Deidara had Sakura on his chest and an arm wrapped around him. He hugged her close, he had to leave it was getting late. He had to get back to the base before anyone noticed he was gone. He was reluctant to leave, he gently tried to wake her up.

"Hey Sakura, I have to go." He said softly in her ear.

"Please don't go." She squeezed his form.

"Come my blossom I have to go un." He hated this part he was dreading it when they went to sleep that night. She had the saddest face he had ever seen.

"Look…. I don't want too leave, but what if I come back again and see you. This time no sex just getting to know one another." He smiled a bit.

She smiled up at him and nodded, he got up from the bed and started to get dressed she was watching his every move making sure to ingran his body into her memory until they could meet again. He moved to the window, he looked back she ran from her bed into his arms.

"I'll really miss you." A small tear ran down her cheek.

"I will come back to you I promise un." He kissed her on top of the head. He put something in her hand and leaped out the window.

She slid to the floor tears streaming from her eyes. She wiped them away and looked at her hand in confusion. He had put the most beautiful sculpted bird in her hand. She analyzed it from top to bottom, side to side. She smiled, she got up from the floor she moved to her nightstand and placed the bird there. She found a purpose in life and someone to share it with. She hopped in the shower and turned the tap, draining all the fluids from last nights activities. She smiled, hoping that one day he would return to her. Then she had a annoyed look on her face, I'm going to get hell from Ino-pig.

so this is my redone/ fixed some spelling and grammer mistakes. Let me know if i did some more mistakes!

Thank you and please review!


End file.
